


Newfound Low

by NitroTheKidd



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Says Fuck, I dont know how many other ways I can say this spoils p5r, Mentions of Violence, Other, P5R SPOILERS!!, P5R Spoilers, P5S Speculation, SERIOUSLY P5R SPOILERS, Spoilers, Threats of Violence, persona 5 royal spoilers, possession?, shuake I guess???, why does Joker's "shadow" look like a carrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroTheKidd/pseuds/NitroTheKidd
Summary: Akechi Goro wakes up to a palace the size of the city and an Amamiya Ren with a dye job who took a level in insincerity.[Persona 5 Scramble Speculation, based off of the recently dropped Pv02. Contains *Heavy* Persona 5 Royal spoilers at the very beginning.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Newfound Low

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story contains spoilers for the (As of 1/12/2020) unlocalized Persona 5 Royal- specifically the owner of the New Palace, the name of a new boss, and bits and parts of the final infiltration. Feel free to come back once you've beaten the third semester, Scramble probably won't be localized by then anyways.
> 
> If you're here from the future looking for Joker Alter (or whatever he's called) content, this will probably be inaccurate.

To put it simply, Goro didn't expect to wake up at all, never mind in the middle of some gigantic, weird palace. 

His eye throbbed with a phantom pain, as if he was just shot- just barely surviving Shido's abhorrent palace. And his arms burned as if he was still holding back Al Khadman's fist, screaming for Joker to hurry and hit the bastard's weak point.

He didn't expect to survive once Maruki's paradise expired.

He's more pissed that he's alive to yet some more otherworldly bullshit.

His phone is cracked and long dead, which unfortunately diminishes his chance of escape. Hunger claws at his stomach, thirst burns at his throat- his chances of survival are next to none, really.

But, Goro pulls himself up, ignoring his spinning head with a grumble. This wasn't the first time he was trapped in the Metaverse, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"You're getting sloppy, detective."

A familiar- yet not quite -voice speaks up from nearby. Of course, where the metaverse went, Joker followed.

… But Joker looked different.

Yes, that cocky smirk and tacky leather outfit was still there and intact. But that piss-orange hair, glowing eyes, and grey skin was different.

"... You look like a fucking clown." Goro says- the first thing that came to mind. He wasn't sure if it was his comfort with the guy or his depraved state that made him say this aloud. Normally, he's a lot more careful with his   
words.

"And you look like shit." Joker(?) says, with a dark and sinister laugh. "I didn't think my own Jail would produce a cognitive version of you."

It all clicks rather quickly, and Goro draws his pistol- pointing it right between Joker's golden eyes.

"For a dream, you're quite hostile, Crow."

"Shut up." He mutters. "You went against everything you stood for, and I-"

"You won't." Joker's smile is melancholic. "At least let me catch you up."

Goro's glare only deepens- but he gives, and lowers the pistol. "You're a shadow, aren't you? Something similar?"

"Oh, not quite. I'm Ren Amamiya in the flesh." The ridiculous hair and that godforsaken outfit fades- and there's that simple, unremarkable-looking schoolboy Goro became enamored with.

If only those eyes weren't still glowing gold behind those glasses, he'd believe the lie Ren presented as a civilian.

"I'm sure you can guess the circumstances. Strange applications appear on my phone, leading to a strange other world that manifests corrupt desires as physical." His movements are slow, like a serpent waiting to pounce. With a snap of his fingers, that outfit, his rebellion, reforms. "But, things are kind of different."

Goro's eyes narrow. "Because of course they are."

"Yes, because of course they are. They're called "Jails" now. Much, much bigger." Joker's grin is sneering, mocking. "My phone is also a robot, and a thirty-something-year-old cop is now our team supervisor."

And again, he raises the gun, impatient. "Cut the shit." He growls. "Our deal is over. I've shot you dead once, I can do it again."

"But you didn't." The entity wearing Joker's face smiles, and Goro hates it, its insincerity. "And you won't. We still have a promise, remember?"

Goro forces his hand still. "Of course you remember that." He scowls, but he's not surprised. Ren was always sentimental. "Stop failing to answer my question. What the hell are you?"

"Simply put, I am the manifestation of Ren's rebellion. His repressed spite and trauma. Because we desperately need the strength this time." For once, Goro can tell that Joker is telling the truth- his voice turns even instead of its former pillory. 

And that convinces Goro to holster his weapon. "Whatever." He simply mutters. Goro isn't unfamiliar with the concept of tampering with dark powers. It still irks him, this idea irks him (purely because it's Ren doing the tampering this time), but he doesn't vocalize it.

Joker's hand moves to rub his chin, in silent thought. "Are you really a cognition, Crow?"

Goro gives a loose shrug, crossing his arms. "Are you the same Joker I fought with?"

Ren seems to have made up his mind- his hands lower into his pockets, and the shit-eating grin returns. "Just a new haircut."


End file.
